The Most Dangerous Mission
by 18wanda
Summary: The penguins are torn apart by different desires. Kowalski goes to a science University, and Rico and Skipper are separated by rivalry. The team may be broken up halfway across the world, but the only way to rescue young Private is to work together.
1. Chapter 1: Wishful Thinking

The Most Dangerous Mission

Chapter 1:

Rico was playing outside in the snow, making neat little drifts to stash his valuable processions beneath. He had been bored that day and was lighting things on fire inside of the base.

Skipper was obviously annoyed and told him to do something productive in the snow. So that is exactly what Rico did. He was burying his artillery, trying to leave it in places that were impossible to find. It was like Skipper always said: "You can't trust anyone, especially yourself."

Rico didn't normally think about much, but he thought about this and decided that to best accumulate this problem, he would bury all the lethal and nonlethal weapons. And also, Skipper threatened to take them all and lock them in a box if he couldn't control his boredom.

That was when something caught his eye. Out across the rugged land, Rico saw a figure, more than one actually. They were moving across the snow. They were intruders!

Rico could look down at them, but through the blowing snow there was no way they could see him so he stayed motionless. What were they doing here anyway?

There were only two of them. Rico could handle them, and what if they were gone by the time he went back to get the rest of the crew? He couldn't risk it. He quickly unburied his favorite weapon, the flame-thrower, and tobogganed down the hill to get a closer aim.

They really looked out of place here. Even Rico knew that. For one thing, they were not penguins, but two fox-like animals with reddish brown fur that stood out against their surroundings. They wandered aimlessly ahead, looking lost like they had no idea which way they were going.

Closer…closer…

Rico felt the heat that coursed within the flame-thrower, and could hardly maintain the patience to wait for the right moment. He just wanted to see the bright, hot light against the cold snow.

"Maybe we have the wrong location. There is nothing here," one said to the other, looking around hopelessly. "This is just a wasteland."

"It is supposed to be hidden. That is what I heard. It is around here somewhere, and we are just not seeing it," the other answered confidently. "Wait a minute. Do you smell that?"

Rico watched intently, not sure what they were doing. After all, he had never seen creatures like these before.

The pale one sniffed the air. "It smells like penguin. There must be a trail we can follow. That must lead to the base."

How did they do that?

And why are waiting?

Rico watched the foxes follow the trail he just made, and couldn't stand to stand there like stone any longer. He leaped out from behind a snowbank, doing a complete forward roll in the air before landing perfectly in battle stance. He pointed the weapon at them threateningly, keeping a small flame going on the end of it.

They were startled and leaped back. "Whoa. We mean no harm. We come in peace here."

Rico wanted to know what they were doing here and how they managed to find the base camp, but he couldn't really do that so he waited for them to explain themselves.

"He- - - llllo," one of the foxes tried again. "Me- - - -come. Com- - prehend?"

What kind of weird place were they from anyway? Maybe Skipper would know.

"I don't think it understands," the other one whispered.

Rico growled slightly, making the flame bigger to scare them.

"You must be from the base camp," she tried again. "Can you show us the way there? We are quite lost."

Well, they didn't look menacing. If they were attacking, there would be more of them. Maybe they were new recruits coming from another base. Rico reasoned this out and nodded, turning around and pointing them toward the right direction.

They looked pleased that they were not going to be roasted and followed Rico gratefully at a brisk trot that he found hard to keep up with. He led them to the camp, and the gray metal structure stood out against all the white.

"Oh wow. We would have never found this place ourselves. Thank you," the male fox said and they bounded closer to the door. Then he stopped, sniffing the air once again.

Rico looked back, making sure that he wasn't signaling to some hidden followers. Apparently he wasn't.

"There is some artillery buried beneath the surface around here. Someone might be looking for that." Then they went inside the base, leaving Rico outside.

He frowned down at the snow piles at where he hid all his things and began to unbury them, unsatisfied with his work, and strived to making the holes even deeper.

Kowalski attached the two wires, the blue and the yellow. They sparked slightly, then fused together. He was in deep concentration, putting his flipper over different tools he had lined up on his work table.

He needed something to connect the electrical charge into a powerful enough boost that would compress something of minor stature into no more than a dried up wrinkle. Kowalski had tested this invention in progress on many things including old rusty nails that he gathered from the walls of the room, and even chunks of ice, but the molecules would not compress in the way Kowalski desired.

"Now maybe if I add pressure to the circuit…"

"At ease, Kowalski. Front and center." Skipper marched in the room, slamming the door so hard that he dropped the wrench onto the floor with surprise. So much for that.

"What is it? You just interrupted my experiment. The electrical charge…"

"Is what I find boring and a waste of time," Skipper answered and ignored all the trinkets Kowalski liked so much that he didn't understand himself. "You need to get your head in the real world. Playing with science will get you nowhere in life. You need to focus on defense maneuvers."

Suddenly Skipper leaped forward and grabbed Kowalski's wing, side-stepping, and with a twisting motion Kowalski lost his balance and landed on the ground.

"Hey. What was that for?" he demanded.

"You have to always be ready. Smarts can never prepare you for that. Catch my drift?" Skipper picked up the yellow wire cluelessly.

"I wouldn't do that if I-"

The wire jolted with the shock, and the lightning bolt of energy snaked into the converter box, causing it to smoke and spark, then explode.

"I don't know why you mess with this stuff. It really is a waste of time," he muttered.

Kowalski looked down at the ruins to the experiment he had worked hours on with dismay. How quickly one effort could be ruined by carelessness. He glared at Skipper and separated the conductors, saving the last of the electricity that still was inside them.

Skipper wasn't the first one to discover that the base had visitors. He left Kowalski to tend to more important matters when he heard voices coming from the mess hall. He stopped to listen and heard Marlene, one of the more experienced recruits, along with other voices he did not recognize.

He peeked around the doorway and saw two strange foxes talking with Marlene around a round table.

Skipper stormed in the room and slammed his fist on the table. "I don't mean to interrupt anything, but who are you two trespassers and what are you doing here? Marlene, I demand an explanation," he thundered. "Why have you let these strangers into my base?"

Marlene's brown eyes were full of innocence, and Skipper tried to keep up a wall of steel so as not to be intimidated by them. "Skipper, this is Page and Riley. They are from the University of Medical and Physical Sciences."

"Oh really? Well, in that case, state your business." Skipper still loathed the idea of strangers being brought to his camp without him knowing.

"We have come on the behalf of Kowalski. He is here, right?" Page asked.

"Yes, he is here. Should I get him?"

"Most certainly. He would love to hear this," she replied eagerly.

Skipper didn't have to call Kowalski. He stumbled into the room, and almost slammed against the opposite wall in his hurry to get into the room. Skipper shook his head with embarrassment at his comrade's clumsiness.

"I am here. Oh, you guys are here. I have waited so long. I never thought…" Kowalski didn't even bother to finish and stared at Page and Riley like superheroes, with an admiring passion.

"Yes, we have taken an interest in you personally," Riley said.

"Why are you so interested in Kowalski?' Skipper asked, confused.

"Who wouldn't be? You should be proud to have such a sophisticated penguin here at the base."

Kowalski beamed with pride. "Are you here to see my inventions?"

"It isn't necessary We are already aware of your accomplishments. That is why we would like to offer you a scholarship to our university of science," Page announced. "You can come and study with your own kind."

Skipper gaped with astonishment. "You want to take Kowalski away with you?"

"Of course. He could benefit the whole world with his knowledge. It would be an honor to allow him to study at our school," Riley added excitedly. "What do you think?"

Skipper was about to answer, but they weren't looking at him for an answer. They were waiting for Kowalski to answer instead.

"That is fantastic," Marlene said warmly.

"Oh wow. I don't know. The logic of it all is meaningful," Kowalski stuttered.

"Why not you think about our offer," Page offered. "We will be around here for a few days. You can give us your answer by then."

The two foxes followed Marlene to their sleeping quarters, and Kowalski watched them leave with admiration. Skipper frowned. Kowalski wouldn't think of leaving the team, would he?


	2. Chapter 2: Kowalski's Desires

The Most Dangerous Mission

Chapter 2: Greener Pastures

The next morning at early hours, Skipper couldn't sleep, and he knew why too. He found himself drifting along the corridor to Kowalski's bunk. He stood there a moment before hesitantly opening the door and going inside.

"Yes, Skipper." Kowalski raised his head from the table where he fell asleep on a pile of all his experiment parts. His eyes drooped from exhaustion, but Skipper didn't really care that he was interrupting anything right now.

"Well, you aren't going to do it, are you?"

"Do what?"

"Like you don't know, soldier. Your visitors?" he reminded Kowalski. "You aren't really considering deserting the military, are you?"

He didn't answer directly and cast a forlorn glance down at his work table. "I don't really know. The psychological emotions are too difficult to comprehend and distribute at this time."

Skipper did not understand. Was that a yes?

"But there is nothing _to_ consider. What the University offers is not for you. Science is a waste of time, and giving up your important position here is not benefiting anyone no matter what Page and Riley say," Skipper insisted.

"You just don't understand." Kowalski muttered quietly.

"What was that? I understand this perfectly. I know you want to desert me for a University you know nothing about!"

He flinched slightly under Skipper's wrath, but got the courage to speak. "How do you know? Have you ever asked me if I wanted to go?"

"No, and I shouldn't have to. Soldier, what is wrong with you?" Skipper demanded. _How could Kowalski want to leave me? _

"You disrespect my interests. You are letting your own emotions get in the way of what someone else might be feeling," Kowalski explained. "You think you can answer for me, but you can't because maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do."

Skipper was shocked. He could only gape at the insubordination he just heard. What could he say? There was nothing _to_ say.

"You are only thinking of yourself," he concluded.

Skipper narrowed his eyes and was tempted to smash everything on that table. It would serve Kowalski right for talking to him like this. "I will have you banned from scouting missions for a month," he threatened.

"Do what you want. I do not really care. You can not control every aspect of my being."

Skipper stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him, a torrent of raging emotions boiling inside him.

Rico scurried across the hall, coming up eagerly to say hi with a new weapon he had been playing with.

"Get out. I am not in the mood," Skipper growled.

He cocked his head, looking confused.

"LEAVE!" His voice was of blistering fury and Rico ran for his life and dived back into the mess hall, leaving him along with his rage. Skipper sighed. There would be plenty of time to regret doing that later.

"I can't believe that traitor, thinking he can just abandon me. This is an outrage. That is at the top of the list when it comes to ruining a life."

Skipper found himself talking to no one in particular. He normally did that when he had problems, and talking them out seemed to make the situation less troublesome. "Kowalski also said that you do not respect his ideas. Yeah right. I would never disrespect my crew."

Even less convincing.

He wandered along until he entered the one place he seldomly visited, but enjoyed more than anywhere else in his base. He went inside and found the one inhabitant of the room, a penguin very small in size, and still on the down feathers.

Skipper called this little recruit Private.

Unfortunately Private was sleeping right now, but he still wouldn't pay much attention to his words even if he was awake. At this stage in life, he had the attention span of a Rico.

Private looked so cute while he was asleep, Skipper thought.

_Back to your problem. Kowalski wants to desert you. How could you forget?_

"What am I going to do?" he moaned. "Maybe I do disrespect my crew." He remembered the recent time when he barbequed Kowalski's experiment without a care in the world, and the look of disappointment on his face when he realized it was too far gone to be fixed.

"All right. So I made one mistake. Now Kowalski is going to leave me over that?"

Private said nothing, but rolled over in his sleep.

"I thought so, young private. I messed up bigtime. And get this. Kowalski totally stood up against me. Why would he do that to me? Kowalski has always been a doormat I can wipe my feet on and never have it say anything. And now this?"

Skipper was feeling a little guilty now. How could he let this happen?

"Don't forget what you said back there. That really helped."

Wasn't the point of talking things out was so that Skipper could feel better about himself? The more he talked the more he was pointing the finger of guilt at himself. As leader of the team, the big cheese, he was supposed to be made of steel, never be wrong. Here was an exception.

He was wrong.

That was why he couldn't convince himself it was all Kowalski's fault. It was his own fault, and he couldn't deny it.

Skipper watched Private sleep and backed out of the room slowly with new intentions. He wanted to tell Kowalski he had to stay before he was gone.

Skipper had wanted to pull Kowalski over many times during the last few days and tell him everything he was feeling, but it was harder than he thought to swallow all his pride and say something so inferior to his lieutenant.

"Page and Riley are leaving now," Marlene called. "Come on. Let's show them off."

Oh right. They were still here. Recently Skipper had avoided them ever since they got here, loathing them for trying to take Kowalski away from him. At least they were leaving now, and would take their offer for a scholarship away with them.

"I will make sure they get out of here safely," Skipper answered and followed the otter outside. The two reddish brown foxes were waiting with their poccessions.

"Skipper."

He whirled around and saw Kowalski standing there, eyes downcast.

"What…what are you doing here?" Skipper stuttered.

"I have decided to go with them. I would like to study at the University of Medical and Physical Sciences."

He was at a loss for words. "But-You can't leave, Kowalski."

He dragged along a small bag of his stuff, some of which Skipper recognized as the gifts he had given Kowalski for the holidays.

"Yes, I can. After all, you think I am a waste anyway. You think my science will get me nowhere in life."

"I didn't say that," he objected. A total lie.

"You did."

"But I thought you were my friend."

Kowalski reached in the bag and pulled out the calculator Skipper had given him years ago for his birthday, and looked at it lovingly before handing it out to Skipper. "You are my friend, and you always will be. Nothing will ever change that, but my mind is made up."

Skipper could hardly bring himself to take the precious calculator, and it almost slipped out of his flipper when he grabbed it. "I can't take this."

"Please. It is of my utmost pleasure to leave you with one of my belongings," Kowalski insisted.

"I can't believe you are actually leaving. I thought you were happy here," Skipper said.

"I am, and these years have been some of the best in my life, but change is fated to happen like a wolf stalking a caribou. The caribou can not escape from it until the wolf tears out its guts and-"

"I get the idea," Skipper interrupted, trying to shove the horrible image away. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I am not doing anything. I am only following my desires. Is that a bad thing?" Kowalski tried to look into Skipper's eyes for any form of understanding, but found nothing.

"No, you are being selfish. You think you can just abandon the military and me to go off and play with alchemy. Well, think of all you are leaving behind. What do you call that? Just leave. Get out of here if this life isn't good enough for you." Skipper didn't know where this sudden anger surged from. Maybe it was the returning of the special little calculator he had searched half the world for, or how Kowalski looked at him with the sympathy like he was really sorry he was leaving. Well, he couldn't be or else he would stay.

"Skipper, I-"

"I don't even want to hear it," Skipper snapped and turned away. "I'm not in for excuses."

Kowalski walked over to Page and Riley who watched the whole scene in silence. His steps gave away his crushed feelings, but his mind was made and he didn't turn back.

Marlene said her good-byes to Kowalski, and he accepted them gratefully. But he did take frequent glances in Skipper's direction, waiting for him to say something to, but he didn't.

"I know this does not mean much right now, but I wish the best of luck to you," Kowalski murmured.

"You too," Skipper said without making eye contact. Still through the corner of his eye he could see the lithe foxes dart away, and the more forlorn and reluctant Kowalski that followed them.

Skipper threw the calculator in a drift of snow and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3: Taking Fire

The Most Dangerous Mission

Chapter 3: Taking Fire

Rico couldn't sleep. He woke up and could not return to the blissful slumber he once had, and felt an aching loneliness. He rolled over and changed positions constantly, but he getting rid of this feeling was impossible.

Rico looked at Kowalski's bunk above his, knowing that he would not hear Kowalski naming square roots in his sleep anymore.

Rico was not like the others. He didn't understand these things like they did. He did not think why Kowalski was gone. All he knew was that he was gone, and probably would be for a long time. He was confused.

Why didn't Skipper care? Kowalski had been Skipper's right-hand man for as long as Rico could remember, and he acted like he didn't care. In Rico's mind, they were like brothers and emotions could not stand in the way of what was really happening. So what. Skipper shouldn't have stormed away like that despite of Kowalski's decision.

It was so confusing.

Rico hated the silence because Kowalski wasn't there to fill it. He climbed up there and snuggled in the neat and tidy sheets that Kowalski always took pride in keeping folded. It was no surprise that he did this before he left to take on the world.

With a whimper of loneliness, he settled to sleep, thinking of square roots. Kowalski always counted to eleven before stopping.

* * *

"Progress report."

Marlene hurried across the deck to Skipper. "We are about thirty degrees in navigation."

"Right. We are on course then." Skipper pulled the lever by the steering wheel that would lock it into place. For now the ship was sailing perfectly against the gentle sea and he could leave it for awhile to rest.

Skipper, Rico, and Marlene were on a scouting mission in the sea around their base, clearing the waters of any intruders that would invade the waters. Unusually, there was a disturbance on the radar that brought the team out to investigate. It was probably nothing. In fact, it almost always was nothing, but they were not called an elite force for nothing.

It was about 0:900 in the A.M. Skipper looked out over the bow of his naval ship tirelessly, oblivious to the fact that he had been up for many hours now.

The ship was one he had borrowed from another base in Peru. The commander knew him very well, and was glad to loan him a ship for his mission to camp in the highlands of the Himalayas. It was a navy vessel, made of a rough steel, and had heavy artillery onboard that Skipper had to watch and make sure Rico didn't touch.

Dynamite sticks and smoke bombs were a different story than a torpedo or cannon.

Marlene resumed command for now. Skipper trusted her with that responsibility. From here the Himalayas looked really amazing, and kind of reminded him of his voyage to the Andes awhile back. (Pay no attention readers: Cosmo, does that ring any bells?)

All looked sound for now. Skipper listened closely and heard something. It was just a tiny little sound, but it was enough to make Skipper turn around and become more aware of things.

The attack could have caught anyone else by surprise, but Skipper was prepared. Skipper rolled away when Rico leaped out, and flipped back to his feet. Rico tried small jabs, but Skipper dodged and shoved Rico away.

Skipper felt exhilarated. That was just the kind of workout he needed. "Nice work, Rico. Nicely planned."

He beamed under the praise, and Skipper couldn't help but think of Kowalski. They used to do that together all the time.

Marlene rushed out on the deck. "Skipper, come quickly. Something is beeping, and I can't find the problem."

Beeping. That sounded bad.

Skipper tobogganed down the deck with Rico following closely behind. The control room was beeping disturbingly, and he looked around at all the high-tech controls. It could be any of these.

"Start looking for anything unusual," he ordered and his eyes passed over all the buttons, monitors, and other surplus. Then he saw it was the radar.

The green screen was blinking, and Skipper saw a brighter green dot moving across the screen, heading right for his ship.

"Something is coming toward the ship," Marlene concluded. "What is it?"

Another dot was coming up along the side, both of them centering around the ship. They were traveling in straight lines, and moved rather quickly.

"Torpedo! Take cover! Don't let them follow us!" Skipper threw himself at the steering wheel and the ship lurched around at an alarmingly fast rate, and he had to hang onto the wheel for dear life.

"Torpedo? Now?" Marlene stuttered. "They are still coming!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know. You are the Captain," she insisted. She dashed to the controls and started attacking the buttons and pulling all the levers like mad with no idea on what each of them did.

Rico knew Marlene and Skipper were busy, but something else came up on the radar that was disturbing. Making urgent whining noises, he tapped the screen repeatedly, trying to get someone's attention.

"Not now. We are busy!" Skipper snarled.

Rico only panicked more urgently.

"CLAM IT, SOLDIER!"

"No wait, Skipper. There is something on the radar," Marlene confirmed. "We are on a collision course."

_Collision course? There isn't another base for miles! _ Skipper pulled down the periscope and had a look around at the waters surrounding the ship through magnification.

Right in the way was an enormous boulder jutting out of the water. It probably had the countless tales of shipwreck all over it, and they would be next.

"Right! Turn right!" Skipper shouted.

Rico looked at the torpedo images unsurely. Wasn't that suicide? "Uh uh. Left!"

"We don't have time for this." Marlene shoved Skipper aside and turned the ship left as hard as she could in hopes of dodging both the torpedoes and the boulder mountain that rose out of the water.

Then the three of them rushed out to the deck to survey the results of their actions. The ship grazed by the boulder at an alarming speed, but missed it by a few feet, and they went past it safely. Skipper then saw the dark shadows of torpedoes cutting through the water.

"Hit the deck!" Marlene commanded, obviously seeing them too.

Too late for that.

The huge boulder exploded into a million pieces right before their eyes. The explosion was red, orange, blue, and white all rolled into one, and the relentless plumes of smoke rose to the sky. The boom was so loud that it made his ears rattle, and the world felt like it was moving in slow motion now.

Rico watched it with wonder, clearly enjoying every moment of it while Skipper and Marlene were cowering with terror from the near range of the explosion. Small pebbles from the boulder rained onto the deck, and a black cloud of smoke enveloped the ship for a few minutes before clearing.

"Is it over?" Marlene stood up shakily. Her brown eyes betrayed the shock she felt.

This wasn't the first explosion Skipper had witnessed, and it would not be his last. "There are still waters. I think we are safe."

"What was that? Who sent torpedoes out to get us? That seems a little harsh. That boulder could have been us."

The team had been so close to death at that moment, and didn't even know it.

"We had better leave these waters before another one of those comes to destroy us. Still, I don't think we are finished here. That torpedo had to come from somewhere."

"I think there is something wrong with the ship," Marlene concluded.

The last thing they needed was another problem. "How can you tell?" Skipper asked. "Is this a manifestly unsafe voyage?"

"No, not that. There are bubbles coming up from the water. I think some scrap metal tore a hole in the hull."

"Ugh. We will need to check that out. Rico, where is the map of this vessel?"

He coughed it up and unraveled it, revealing a blueprint of the whole ship. Every room and pipeline was on that map.

How was Skipper supposed to know what anything was? That was why Kowalski was around. Oh yeah. No Kowalski. He would have to manage it himself.

"It looks small. We are just going to have to take it back to the base. We can fix it there. Looks like whoever is hiding from us is getting away this time, but I don't give in that easily."


	4. Chapter 4: Special Delivery

The Most Dangerous Mission

Chapter 4: Special Delivery

Skipper was half asleep when Rico burst in with exciting news. He had been playing with young Private. He tried going over the most basic training maneuvers with the little penguin, but he didn't get any of it and hardly paid attention.

Rico was making excited squeaking and gesturing to a paper he held.

Mail? That was unusual? Here in scenic nowhere there were hardly any forms sent by mail.

"Let's see it, soldier." Rico sure looked excited about it, but then again he didn't know how to read, so he was just thrilled about delivering this.

The paper was on thick parchment paper that was folded neatly at the seams so that it folded out like a business brochure. Skipper unfolded it and was confronted with little blocky typewriting that was perfectly aligned on the left margin.

Skipper, commander of the fort, and

Receiver of this letter,

Skipper, you have not reported in

Awhile, and it is of our concern that

We are aware of the actions taking

Place. I(Jorgy) have requested

Possession of this fort in the

Meantime. We would like you for a

Special mission. You work long and

Hard, and have been stationed at the

Himalayan base, and we suggest you

Move to take a six month vacation

In the ports of Turkey. We would

Be delighted if you could act as a

Missionary here and train the new

Privates for combat. This is a

Limited offer, and I suggest you

Take it. You deserve a break

While we do some work there.

We find it quite essential

To bring heavier forces down there

To scope it out. Please send a

Letter with your answer. Turkey

Needs commanders like you as an

Inspiration. Think about it.

Your life is about to change for

The better, Skipper.

Your friend, Jorgy.

Skipper read through the whole thing thoughtfully. He hasn't heard from Jorgy in many months. He wanted _him _to go to Turkey? What an offer!

Rico pointed at the words he couldn't understand eagerly.

"It is a letter from an old friend of mine," he said. "Come on. Let's round up the team. I have some news I would like to tell all of you."

Skipper held the letter and looked over him team at Rico, Marlene, and….not Kowalski. There were only two of them now as accounted for.

"Team, I have just got a letter. It is offering me an offer of a lifetime," he explained. "Jorgy suggests I take a missionary break in Turkey."

"You mean all of us?" Marlene asked.

"It didn't say I couldn't bring all of you, but Jorgy thinks I would be the best influence on the trainees.," he answered.

Rico whined in that irritatable way Skipper couldn't ignore.

"Jorgy would like to take over this mission for now. We can either stay and help them, or go."

"What do you think?" Marlene asked, her brown eyes wide and pretty. "We shouldn't abandon our work, should we?"

Skipper frowned. " I guess not. I never give up a mission. Dismissed." He left.

"Wait, Skipper." It was Marlene.

"Yes?"

The otter pushed him to the door. "Let's go outside and talk."

Talk? He unsurely followed her outside into the peaceful white.

Marlene's voice was taut with concern. "Skipper, you haven't even considered what Jorgy told you."

Why should she tell him he was wrong? "I don't have to. I never give in before the mission is accomplished. I can't leave."

"You can. You are too proud. Can't you ever let that go? Your pride is getting in the way of doing something special in your life," Marlene insisted. "Dignity isn't everything, you know. I think we should go. We will be seeing new places, and we will actually have it easy for awhile. It will give us time to think some things through."

Skipper did not know what to do. It was a lot to decide in only a few minutes. Stay, or go? It was easier when he had the iron will. "If I stay, I will see Jorgy again."

"Think about, Skipper. You have this one chance, and I think we should take it. Do it for me. I think we have things to think about."

He was easily swayed by Marlene's opinion. No one could influence his mind like she could. "I will write Jorgy back and tell him my answer. We will go to Turkey."

Marlene smiled. "Our lives are about to change for the better. All of us."

Skipper hoped she was right.

* * *

Kowalski almost couldn't believe it. He was actually here now where he always wanted to be, and taking in the sight that would be his home from now on.

The University was huge. It stretched to the sky, and it the knowledge contained within the walls had to be extraordinary. He was lost in the moment.

Page and Riley had abandoned him once they had reached the campus, and he waited there, waiting for something to indicate what to do.

There were students all over the courtyard. They were in clusters or walking around the campus. Kowalski watched them all with admiration. This was the highest collection of scientific minds in the whole world gathered here before him.

Kowalski's backpack was so heavy he had to drag it. Before he came to campus, Page and Riley dragged him to nearest get-and-go where he got all his supplies. He walked out with a million pounds of supplies, and it took him almost forty-five minutes just to drag himself back to the jeep.

All the textbooks were tied together with strings, but the first one broke while going down the first staircase, and all of them flopped down. He gathered them all back up, and the string broke again down the sidewalk due to his sloppy knot work and he had to repeat the procedure all over again.

After that arduous labor, Kowalski finally got back to the place where the jeep was, later figuring out that Page had left without him to attend a counselor banquet for the University. She couldn't wait for him any longer and left him.

So Kowalski sat there on his stack of books, feeling stupid and confused. Luckily, three hours later Page and Riley came back and picked him up. He climbed in, feeling ridiculous for being late and having to wait three whole hours. That was a whole 180 minutes!

So now he was finally at the University. Kowalski also looked at his schedule, deciding what to do first.

_Why not go talk to someone? These are your fellow comrades. _Still, he was hesitant about that. Didn't Skipper always say not to trust anyone?

What was the time? Kowalski studied the sun in the sky and the degree at which it traveled. It had to be 0:200 hours by now! He was already late for toxic chemicals and alchemy!

Kowalski ran toward the door, yanking his backpack along like a Husky. He burst through the doors.

The main lobby was enormous. It was a lounge as well as a lobby, and there was food tables and furniture with flat-screen TV's on the walls.

"Where am I supposed to go? The measures on this map must be completely inaccurate."

By the looks of things, the way to get to his first class was up two flights of stairs! How was he supposed to do that with so much stuff?

"Do you need help?"

Kowalski turned around and saw a dark black otter. Her eyes were green and sparkling, and Kowalski was…was there even a scientific term for this?

"I…um…Yes."

"You look like you do. Where are you going?" she asked sweetly.

Kowalski's coordination was suddenly forgotten, and he was fumbling over the instructions idiotically. "I am going to toxic chemicals and alchemy," he stammered.

"I can help you get there. I have already been to my classes, and I am free for the day," she offered.

"It is of the highest appreciation that you would offer to assist me on such a complicated task as to venture up the inclined staircase."

She blinked slowly with confusion.

"Thanks," Kowalski tried again. "I'm Kowalski."

"Okay. My name is Polly. Now let's go. That class has already started," Polly said and picked up a load of textbooks.

Having the burden lightened, Kowalski followed her happily. That was until they reached the first staircase. "Do we really have to climb that?"

"Unfortunately. The elevator is being repaired right now, but I can help you. I have an idea." Polly pulled out a thick rope and slung it around the handrail, creating a pulley. "Now the textbooks."

Kowalski pushed them all under the rope, and Polly tied the strings to the rope.

"All right. Now just pull the end of the rope."

"Of course," he said. "After all, the movable second-class pulley should decrease the weight with the input forces." Kowalski climbed a few stairs and started pulling on the rope as he went up the stairs. The textbooks elevated easily, and he was pulling them up without strain. What a brilliant idea!

The alchemy room had to be just around the corner!

"That is all the help you will need. I will see you around, Kowalski. I must be off now."

"Bye, Polly." Kowalski watched her skip down the staircase with star-filled eyes. Maybe this day wasn't as awful as he thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Settling

The Most Dangerous Mission

Chapter 5: Settling

Kowalski waited by the fountain for Polly. She always came around here before lunch to study. She liked to study by the sound of falling water, she said.

He hadn't made any new friends since Polly. Yesterday when he arrived at the alchemy class, already he was stared at from all angles because he was late and interrupted the session. The instructor, a white ermine, didn't like any disturbances in her class, but kindly took him in considering he was new and lost. There he got settled, and hung around in the awkward atmosphere, feeling weird and out of place as he sat there.

Kowalski was so absorbed in gathering his bearings and looking at all the other students that the whole class time flew right by, and he went through the whole session scarcely knowing anything that Miss Darby said.

So now he waited at the fountain for her. He wanted to tell her about his first day here at the University. She also offered to get him settled in his home on campus.

There was Polly. She cheerfully was chatting to her group of friends, and they walked toward the fountain. Kowalski, who was counting bricks, quickly stopped for the sake of anyone who could be listening.

Polly said one last thing to her friends before splitting away and coming- _Yes! She didn't forget after all!_

"Hey, Kowalski."

"Hi. I…nice to see you again," he greeted sheepishly.

"Sure. I told you I would be here," Polly said in her cheerful, enthusiastic way. "It just took me awhile to get out of trig. We stayed over for a few minutes to finish one of those boring lectures."

"I have trig in a few days," Kowalski added. "I haven't done anything today except hang around. I am just getting used to the routine first."

"Sounds like a plan," she replied. "Would you like to go back home?"

Kowalski was confused by the question. Why would she dig into his personal life right now? "It would be nice. After all, I do miss the base-"

"Base? No, I meant your room."

_Oh. Of course. _"Yes, that sounds like a good idea."

The two of them started walking out away from the University to the other buildings nearby where the students lived. Kowalski already knew where to go since he checked in last night.

"So you said something about a base. Are you in the army or something?" Polly asked.

Kowalski was delighted to answer her question. "Yes, kind of. I am in the military."

"Really? I had no idea!"

"I am lieutenant actually," he added modestly, increasing Polly's excitement to optimal levels.

"How did you do that? That had to be really hard! What kind of stuff do you do?"

The whole way there Kowalski told Polly about Skipper, Rico, Marlene, the base, what work he had done in the past, and even about the drills Skipper had the team do in the mornings.

Time went by fast, and by the time they reached their destination, Kowalski felt like he had only got started on his life story. Why did it have to go by so fast?

"Well, here you are. Happy settlin'." Polly then left. "Talk later!"

Kowalski pushed in the buttons on the door to unlock it. It beeped, and then Kowalski used the flipper scanner he built last week. The red lines passed over it, and then it beeped the okay and the door was unlocked.

The room was very basic. It was plain with one window and very bland furniture. In fact, it looked a lot like the base only slightly better-tasting in furniture.

Unpacking was next on the to-do list. Kowalski's large bags were still in the corner where he left them last night, and he emptied all the contents on the floor.

The cabinet by the door looked empty. Kowalski rummaged through his stuff and laid some clutter on there. This could serve as an experiment table.

_And that patch of ground would be a great place to put my atom-scrambler I've been working on._

Kowalski made the room more homely, and he looked around with satisfaction. It almost did feel like home. Well, almost.

There was one last thing at the bottom of the last bag. He took out the picture and stroked the frame. He carried it and placed it on the little bedside table right next to the TV guide. It was a picture of the military gang(minus Marlene). Skipper stood in the middle, he stood on the left, and Rico was on the right. It looked so great sitting there on the table.

_Welcome home, Kowalski._

As Kowalski was moving in, the rest of the team was rolling out to go to the bandwagon to Turkey. The old naval ship was ready to go, and they climbed onboard.

Skipper didn't have a lot with him. In fact, he didn't even have anything. The best way to pack light was to pack nothing at all. And besides, no one had to carry anything as long as Rico served as the suitcase.

Marlene scurried onto the deck, this time carrying Private. She was moving his flippers around and babying him like a puppy.

They were here, but where was Rico?

He heard the shrieking of a smoke bomb, and the black cloud plume shot in the air. Yep, Rico was accounted for.

"All systems a go. Gear up, men. We are leaving this base." Skipper steered the ship off the port and they officially set sail. Skipper had come to like this base near the mountains, but it was time to move on and that was that. After all, in all of his travels, he had never been to Turkey. It would be a new experience to everyone.

And then there was Marlene. She thought it was best to go this trip for their sake. She thought training as missionaries together would be good for them. She sure felt strongly about this.

_Oh no. What if Marlene is planning to desert the team too! Is that it? She wants to go so she could look at all the other getaway sights where she could drop anchor and leave me forever. I can't let that happen. First, Kowalski, now Marlene…_

Skipper realized he was letting his paranoia control his thoughts again and relaxed. Maybe that was a whole different story altogether.

"Look, Private. You see that out there? That is a mountain," Marlene explained and pointed to the largest one in view.

Like always, Private's googol eyes paid no attention to the mountain, and he wriggled out of her grasp. He was playing around, and then did a clumsy roll, and tobogganed behind the anchor.

Skipper felt great satisfaction. He was already starting to fight like a real soldier.

It took most of the day to get past the Himalayas. The monstrous peaks just went on forever, but finally they got out of there. They got out of the water channel, and now were at open sea.

Rico was checking the control room below the deck, and looked through the window below deck that showed sea-green water through it. After checking the stature of the ship, he went back on deck and the first thing he saw when he got out was something behind them.

Something was following them. Or was it? Rico barfed up Skipper's binoculars and took a look out behind them to investigate. Where did it go? Rico looked around the area, but the lump disappeared. All he could see were the rocky masses they passed by earlier.

Hmm…Should he tell Skipper about what he saw? It was gone now, and there wasn't any way Rico could really tell him that. He shrugged, and his tiny attention span focused on something else and the encounter was quickly forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6: Letters

The Most Dangerous Mission

Chapter 6: Letters

Rico noticed Skipper was acting unusual lately. Maybe he wasn't the only one who noticed, but he didn't seem in it. Skipper would look around dreamily, and he never seemed to focus too much on one thing.

It was a few days since they left the Himalayas, and Rico was feeling a little left out. It was a little boring being on a ship for so long, and besides morning drills, he was basically ignored. He wondered if it was because Kowalski left. Kowalski was the world to Skipper, them being best friends for longer than Rico was around.

Rico crept out onto the deck late at night, and surprisingly he heard footsteps. He ventured and peered over the railing of the second floor and saw Skipper down below. He stayed still and silent to observe his leader. It wasn't exactly spying. It was just being in the same place at the same time without knowing the other was there.

Skipper wasn't alone. Marlene was there too. She joined Skipper.

What were they doing? Was there something to report?

"Marlene, I hoped you would come by," he said.

"So am I. It is nice just to get away from the military stuff for awhile," Marlene replied, sounding very out-of-position since she had gradually taken Kowalski's place as the right-hand otter since Kowalski's departure.

They started talking in softer voices Rico couldn't hear, but he stayed there anyway. Marlene was actually holding Skipper's wing, and he didn't scrunch away.

He found this complicated to understand. Rico went down to the first deck to spy on them from a closer range. He thought he was as quiet as possible, but he froze when Skipper whirled around and looked right in his direction.

"What are you doing out here?" Skipper demanded.

Rico shrugged and pointed at Marlene, a signal that meant, _What is Marlene doing out here then?_

"Don't spy on stuff that isn't your business," he snapped, pretending to be businesslike again even though a few moments ago he so clearly wasn't.

Rico growled.

"Leave," Skipper ordered.

"We are just talking about business," Marlene lied.

How stupid did they think he was? Rico felt very betrayed being sent away like this, but he left, moping along. If Skipper didn't want him around, that was just fine. Clearly he couldn't appreciate a good thing while he had it, because in the next instant it could be gone.

Things weren't the same anymore, and Rico knew it. Things never would be the same now. And besides, what did this new mission to Turkey have to offer him? They didn't really want him there. They just invited the team along because they knew Skipper wouldn't go anywhere without them.

What use would Rico be there? This would be boring. Once they reached their destination, there would be no more morning drills, patrolling, and reporting on duty. All of it would be crumpled up and incinerated after burning on a bonfire. Doing military work was all Rico was good at, and now Skipper was giving all of that up.

And then there was Marlene. She fitted in the picture. Skipper and Marlene were close now, closer than normal, and Rico had no part in that.

Rico remembered how Skipper had just shoved him away like that. He didn't matter anymore. He wouldn't even notice if he left.

Kowalski took the first lead. He was the first to ditch the team to follow his dreams elseware to feel fulfillment, Kowalski was somehow smart enough to realize something like this would happen, and left before his opportunity at happiness was gone.

Maybe he should do the same.

Turkey had nothing to offer Rico, and neither did Skipper. Times were changing. He looked over the rail at the dark water that was black with the night. Rico wasn't the type who thought much about what he did. He just did it, and found out the results later.

Rico leaped off into the waves and began swimming to the unknown.

University of Medical and Physical Sciences

Kowalski,

I know it has been a long time.

We haven't talked since you

Left to follow your dreams.

That is a little too long,

Don't you think? I don't

Know if you want to read

This or not, but I am

Still your Captain no matter

Where you are in the world.

I hope you are finding

Everything to your liking.

It is different without you.

Seriously, I say options and

No one can come up with any.

Anyway, things have really

Changed for us. We are heading

To Turkey on a missionary

Trip. My old friend Jorgy

Insisted we take the offer and

Go so they can do some heavier

Work in the Himalayas. It is

A pleasant change in life, and

I hope living the easy life

Will be good for us. I know

You left before this news came

To us, so if you are writing back,

Be sure to note that we are not

At our base anymore.

I have some other news I would

Like to tell you. Rico is

Gone. This morning I looked

On the whole ship, and Rico left.

I don't know when he will be back,

And it worries me. You are smart

With emotions. Can you tell me

What to do? Rico hasn't been too

Happy recently, and I wonder if

He is gone forever. I can't let

This happen. You guys are my team,

And it kills me inside to have you

All leave me like this. I am not

Begging you to come back or anything,

I just need some help here. You are

The closest friend I have ever

Known, and I need your freakish

Brain. Please write back and tell

Me about your life at the

University. When you are done

With your research, I would like

For you to come back. We are a

Team. Also, eat this note after

You read it so no one will find it.

Actually, you aren't Rico so just

Make sure no one traces the location

Of this letter. We don't want stalkers.

Skipper

* * *

Skipper,

I am doing just fine at the

University. I am doing well,

If not exceeding standards,

And I feel like I am among my

Own kind. At least there, they

Don't wreck my inventions and

Tell me I am wasting my time.

But we are past that now. We

Are still friends, and I like that

You decided to write to me. Life

Has definitely turned, and it is

Touching to have you write back.

I have met a nice otter there.

Her name is Polly, and I hope

To see more of her.

So you say you are going to

Turkey. That is amazing. I have

Always wanted to go there! I am

Really happy for you guys. That will

Be a great place for you and Marlene

To…well, you know, get to know each

Other a little better, if you want

To call it that. About Rico, I am

Sure he will come back. I wouldn't

Get too upset over that. He will

Tumble back in the next few days,

I'm guessing. I hope to meet up

With you soon. It may be true. You

Have to face facts that things can

Change. We aren't the old team we used

To be, and we have our own lives. But

If Rico doesn't come back, it is

Okay. Maybe missionary life isn't in

His taste, not blow-uppy enough.

Well, it is nice to see you again.

I will write back as soon as possible.

Greek for Kowalski


	7. Chapter 7: India

The Most Dangerous Mission

Chapter 7: India

It was midafternoon when Skipper heard something on the deck. He leaped to full attention, automatically in a Warrior 1 stance. He relaxed when he saw it was just Rico.

Rico had returned after many days. Skipper was relieved. Since Rico left, he was crushed in his own inner turmoil of emotions, and was worried Rico really would leave forever. What would that leave him with? Nothing.

Rico came back looking more satisfied, and looked more normal instead of melancholy. He waved eagerly.

_You haven't lost your whole team yet,_ Skipper thought with relief. _Rico is still here._

He was pretty excited over something, and pulled the political map from Skipper's wing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Skipper demanded.

Rico paid not the slightest attention and pointed to a place on the map, hopping up and down eagerly.

Skipper wasn't sure what Rico was pointing at considering the map was upside down and jumping at the same time. He bobbed up and down too to get a good look, and it looked like Rico was pointing at the southeast tip of India. "India?"

"Yeah." Rico then pointed out on the horizon where a land mass was taking form. After days surfing the river channel, the team had finally reached land. Rico knew they had to be in India.

"Marlene, come here. Land targeted," Skipper announced.

"Cool," Marlene said. "Have you ever been here?"

"Not in my travels. This will be a first-timer. There is a first time for everything.

Joining the team quite a bit after Kowalski, Rico had a secret double life Skipper knew nothing about since he couldn't talk, read, write, etc. He wondered if Rico had ever been here, and that was why he was so excited about it. No one would ever know.

"We will dock off over there. That looks good," Skipper ordered. He was about to turn the ship in that direction when something bumped against the bottom of the boat, rocking it slightly.

"What was that?" Marlene fretted and peered over the side. "Look! I think I see a shadow!"

"It could be a flying piranha," Skipper suggested. "They are probably common to riverwaters like these."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Yeah, of course. Now what was it?"

There was no time to answer before the rocking came again. This time something scraped the right side of the ship. Skipper raced over to catch it before it disappeared under the water again, but he missed it. There was only still water.

"Rico, harpoon," Skipper instructed, and Rico coughed it up. "Bring it on," he then told the patch of water where the thing disappeared.

Then something surfaced. Water streamed off it, and the metal off sunlight made a blinding glare. It was a metal oval of some sort, and an antenna came off the top that was staring at the ship.

"Sea monster! Rico, code blue! Marlene, prepare for battle." Skipper fired the harpoon at the monster, but it bounced off without even leaving a dent.

"Stop that, you idiot. They are just ermine. They are inside those submarines," she said.

"I have never even heard of such a thing. I would have seen one," Skipper objected.

More of the weird machines came up until the ship was surrounded. Then the hatch screwed off one of the "submarines" and the head of a snowy white ermine came out through the hatch.

"Greetings, small mammals. We come in peace."

The white weasel-like animal climbed out completely. Her long, poofy tail could touch the water from where she was standing. "I don't think so. You are in our waters, and that gives us the right to question you," she replied.

"Have we done anything provoking?" Skipper asked, swayed by the cuteness of the little critter.

"Hit my submarine with a harpoon," she countered.

Marlene glared at him. "No, we didn't mean to…shoot you down with lethal weapons. We have come from the river channel and are looking for a place to dock off," she explained. "I am Marlene and this is Skipper and Rico."

"Is there anyone else with you? We will have to search your ship before we take you in," the leader commanded. Then she stopped. "Did you say Skipper?" She was giving Skipper a funny look.

Feeling weirded out, Skipper put down his weapon that he was still holding in a threatening position. "Yes, classify."

"You don't remember? We know eachother!"

Skipper saw a few while ermine in his time, but he couldn't place this one. Was he supposed to recognize her?

"Alana. We were together on that mission in Thailand," she hinted.

"How could I forget?" Skipper couldn't even believe it. It was so long ago, at least fifteen years. For five months they were in Thailand and Cambodia investigating illegal trade. He never thought he would see her again, and here she was now.

"You know her?"

"Eh?"

"Yes, I do, team," he answered proudly. "We were once on the same team for five months in Thailand. Those were good times."

"So you do remember," Alana confirmed proudly. "I can't believe it is really you. Consider yourself searched and welcome. I would welcome you to India any day, Skipper."

"That is great because we can't come any other day if you couldn't."

Alana absconded away to control her sub, and when she moved the rest of the circle followed. Skipper's ship followed behind them to the land of India. Skipper was liking India already.

"So where have you been all this time?" Alana asked curiously once the ship was docked of at the harbor. "Give me all the details."

"I've been around. Recently I have been in the Himalayas doing some work," Skipper answered. "Me and my team."

"Your team? You are the Captain of a team. That is amazing. I had no idea you were such a success. I am really missing out then."

Skipper smiled at the compliment. "My team would be nothing without me, and I would be nothing without them. We are an elite force."

Alana glanced back at Marlene who was walking behind them and giving her some strange looks while Rico was swimming around below the deck, trying to catch minnows. "This is your whole team?"

"Kind of," Skipper answered truthfully. "Rico is my weapons specialist, and Marlene is a valuable addition to the team. And then there was Kowalski. He left about a week ago to attend a science university. He was the master at strategy." His mood dampened.

"Don't mind me asking, but why do you have a toddler with you? That can't possibly be of any help," Alana pointed out, and watched Private swim around with Rico. He may still have down feathers, but he was getting to be a good swimmer, and was following Rico around. Rico, not being much into kids, kept darting in different directions to get some peace.

"Private is special. He means a lot to me. Anyway, look at you. You are the leader of hundreds."

Her bushy tail fluttered for a moment by Skipper's face, and her eyes sparkled. "Yes, you noticed. Well, I have been busy."

"I know you are so enthralled to have Skipper around, but where are we going?" she snapped at Alana.

"Biscuits and gravy, Marlene. You haven't known her fifteen minutes. Give her a chance. Alana and I have had a lot of history together. Do lighten up."

"Yes, do," Alana said which only seemed to make Marlene angrier. "So Skipper, we have much to catch up on. Why not come with me to my estate so we can talk."

Skipper was liking the idea, and her pearly green eyes were so persuasive. A splash from Private told him that the team still existed. "Can my team come too?"

"Sure. I would be insulted if they didn't," she replied, but her attention was only for Skipper which was a little annoying actually.

"Great. We will be there. Nothing is better than staying with an old friend for awhile," he agreed.

Alana looked delighted. "It is about time I knew where you've been all these years," she said and brushed right past Marlene to lead the way to her estate.


	8. Chapter 8: Alana's Estate

The Most Dangerous Mission

Chapter 8: Alana's Estate

Alana's estate was a huge mansion that was perched at the top of the cliff overlooking the sea. It was one of the biggest homes Skipper had ever seen. He looked at it aghast.

"Come along. You must see the view from the balcony. I get the best view of the sea," Alana offered. "I bet you are wondering how I got of such high stature."

Skipper walked beside Alana. She was very feisty, and ran ahead every few steps. She would then turn around and wait for him impatiently. They were going up the garden path to the estate. They came up to the big gate, and Alana typed in a number code, making various beeping sounds with each button.

"I am. Classify," Skipper urged her.

"Well, after I came out of the league, I…blah blah blah…"

Skipper glanced back. Marlene who was lagging behind. He could tell Marlene wasn't too happy about coming with Alana, but she didn't mean any harm. She stopped to sniff a rose, and he stopped too without even realizing it.

"Skipper, are you listening?"

Skipper looked away and Alana was standing face to face with him. "I have a feeling you haven't been listening to a word I said. Have you?" she asked sweetly.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Of course."

Alana didn't look convinced. "Anyway, this is my Japanese garden. I have gardeners that keep it looking this lovely."

"These roses are beautiful," Marlene said and sniffed one of the lush red blossoms. "I love them."

"Yes, who wouldn't. Now to the house."

They went through the garden, and finally up to the double doors. Alana opened it up, and Skipper, Marlene, and Rico all beholded the interior. It was huge! It was dome-shaped with patterns all the way to the center where a huge chandelier hung. It was like walking back in time to the Renaissance.

"I have made enough money to pay for everything," she announced proudly. "I will show you the rest of the house now."

Marlene's eyes narrowed. Was there anything this ermine didn't have? "I will go back in the garden," she said. "I will catch up to you guys in a minute."

Rico nodded earnestly and followed her out, leaving Skipper and Alana along in the monstrous room. The doors slammed shut behind them, echoing around the whole room.

Alana went to the box by the door and turned a dial, making the green light turn red. It was a highly advanced security system and Skipper knew it. "Why are you locking them out?"

She paused for a moment and left the door. "Oh they aren't locked out. They can come back in whenever. I just take extra precautions."

Skipper ventured down the hall and his eyes followed the rail of a spiral staircase. "What is up here?"

She looked delighted and whirled up the stairs with great agility. "Oh yes. My art gallery is up here. You must see it."

"Will my team know where we are?" Skipper asked.

"Of course. They can flag down a housemaid and they will tell your friends where we are. You are awfully intrigued with getting away from them," she said, sounding annoyed. Her tail flicked back and forth as she waited for Skipper to climb the stairs.

"I suppose that is a problem then." He followed her up the stairs. He heard the security system beep, but ignored it and kept walking.

-!_!_!_!__!_

"WHY-WON'T-THIS-DOOR-OPEN?" Marlene growled with frustration and continued to pound on the door without success.

How did the doors lock? She and Rico only went out in the garden for a few minutes. Now they were locked out of Alana's home.

Marlene tried banging on the brass handles, trying to make as much noise as possible, but no one would unlock the doors. "BLASTED DOOR! I can't believe this! I know what happened."

Rico drew a sand picture of Alana in the dirt and stomped on it.

"That is right. She is behind this," Marlene roared. "She locked us out on purpose so she could get closer to Skipper! Now the truth finally comes out!"

Rico joined the melee and started banging on the doors too.

"I knew we couldn't trust her from the moment I saw her! That conniving-"

Rico looked at her funny and she stopped talking, realizing that Rico was grasping her every word. "Anyway, let's find a way in. I think I see a stain-glass window over here. It might be open."

-!_!_!__!_

"And this is Blue Blooms on Dusk."

Skipper looked at yet another painting with boredom. Wasn't there any painting that wasn't lovey-dovey romantic avenue? He saw the balcony and opened the glass door. He stepped out onto the elevated ground and looked out at the view. He could see everything from here. Down the hill, and the ocean…

"I love the balcony. It is one of my favorite places in the whole house," Alana said dreamily and looked out with him

"GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!"

Skipper leaped to a Warrior 2 stance, and whirled around in a circle, alarmed, "What the smoked salmon was that?"

Alana shoved him back inside and slammed the door, and the wailing stopped. "There is nothing to see out there. That certainly isn't your friends trying to break open the door or anything," she assured him.

"I guess not."

-!_!__!__!

"On three. One! Two! Three!" Marlene and Rico ran at the door with their battery ram. It was a tipped statue pedestal, and it would be hard enough to bust through, they thought.

Marlene and Rico hurled themselves at the door, and they flew open. The security system was blaring, but at least they were in. Rico and Marlene high-fived and mad their way to the stairs.

"Intruders! Intruders!" Suddenly two strong ermine bodyguards grabbed their paws/flippers, and they were being dragged back to the door.

"Wait. We are friendly. Alana is expecting us," Marlene insisted, and tried to squirm free.

"Uh huh!" Rico agreed.

They were thrown out the doors, and they slammed shut behind them, once again leaving them in the garden.

_!_!__!_!

"You must be starving from coming all this way. Let's adjourn to the tearoom now."

Skipper was hungry and eagerly followed her. "Marlene and Rico haven't shown up yet."

"Quite a shame. They must be too fascinated with the delicacies in my garden. Never mind them. If they wanted to be here right now, they would be," Alana told him, looking rather pleased.

Skipper wanted them to come. He hoped Marlene would show up by now, but neither she nor Rico came back yet. They were missing the whole tour.

Alana led Skipper to a wooden table. The table had to be at least a century old, but it had a new woven tablecloth spread neatly across it to cover that. In the middle was a big vase of roses like the ones that grew in the garden.

She came out of the kitchen with crumpets. They were all neatly aligned on a plate. "Enjoy."

Skipper devoured some of the delicious vanilla pastries while Alana sat on the other side of the table and stared at him. He didn't even notice for awhile, but she never moved. She just kept staring at him like he was made of gold.

"So, does my home impress you?" she asked.

Through a mouthful of crumpets, Skipper answered, "Yes, it is incredible. Nothing else like it."

"Why thank you, Skipper. I work hard to keep it worthy for guests. I love having special guests. You are a _very_ special guest indeed."

"Yep. These crumpets are spectacular. They are like pieces of sweetness rolled in sugar."

"As intended. You know, why do you have such a small team? You are capable of more than that, you know," Alana pointed out. "I have hundreds under my command."

"My team is more than just my work compadres. We are like family. That is, you think you are until they run off to have dreams of their own," Skipper replied, thinking strongly of Kowalski. He fingered through the rest on the plate.

Alana swiftly yanked them to her side of the table. "You are missing my point. Can't you see you don't need them?"

"What? Of course I do. What are you getting at?" Skipper stared at her blankly.

"You are great, and you are stuck with those losers. They have nothing, and I have everything." She waved a paw at the fancy dining room. "You can stay here and join my military. We can be very close that way."

"Are you suggesting I abandon my team?"

"In a way, yes. You don't need them." Alana came across the table, and her eyes twinkled. "Trust me on that."

"I would never do a thing like that," Skipper objected. "If you think I am that gullible, you're wrong." He left the table and headed toward the staircase.

"Where are you going?" Alana called after.

"I think it best we left," Skipper called back and went downstairs, plucking a rose from one of the vases as he went.

-!_!__!__!

Instead of spending the night in Alana's gorgeous estate, they spent it back on their ship that was docked off in the harbor. After that encounter, Skipper wanted to be alone with his team.

Marlene smiled. "So she really said that to you? Wow. If we weren't locked out, we wouldn't have missed all of it."

"She was crazy, I had to admit," Skipper agreed. "But I brought something back for you." He held out the rose before her.

Marlene's eyes widened. "A rose?"

"Consider it a gift from a friend to a friend."

She took the rose and stroked its pale pink petals.

"I hope this means a lot to you. Goodnight, Marlene." Skipper left the room to get some sleep for the night.


End file.
